Menantinya
by Prayogo D. Ageng
Summary: aku selalu menangis tanpa tahu sebab aku menangis/ dia hanya iblis yang tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya sendiri / aku akan segera menemuimu ... shion
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd©Ichi Ishibumi

Rated : T

Genre : aku nggak terlalu paham genre itu apaan

Pair : -

Summary : _aku selalu menangis tanpa tahu sebab aku menangis_ / dia hanya iblis yang tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya sendiri / aku _akan segera menemuimu ... shion_

Ini hanya prolog dari cerita yang ingin saya buat

Dan juga merupakan cerita pertama yang berhasil saya buat

Karna semua cerita yang pernah saya buat

Tidaklah pernah selesai

Saya bersyukur dari sekian banyak ide yang ada di otak

Hanya cerita ini yang terselesaikan

Oke, untuk semua kesalahan saya mohon maaf ...

 _HAPPY READING ...!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Start story ...

Akeno pov

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

 _Eh? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menangis lagi?_

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku selama ini hingga selalu menangis ketika sendirian seperti ini, ketika aku sendiri di kuil saat hendak tidur. Ini sangat nyaman tapi juga sesak di saat bersamaan. Aku merasa sangat ingin bertemu seseorang, tapi siapa? Aku tidak perah tahu dengan siapa aku ingin bertemu. Perasaan apa ini yang membuatku selalu berdebar seolah aku akan menemui seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan._

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan telah pagi dan seperti di hari sebelumnya, pagi akan tetap biasa saja yaitu matahari kembali terlihat dan semua yang hidup akan kembali ke aktivitas mereka seperti kemarin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh orang-orang bahwa pagi adalah seesuatu yang indah, walau terkadang aku senang ketika pagi kembali tiba tapi hanya sebatas itu. Pagi dan hari senin, berarti aku harus kembali berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, bertemu teman-temanku di kelas, membolos di ruang klub, dan hal menyenangkan yang sering ku jadikan pelarian dari kosong yang selama ini ku rasakan.

Aku telah selesai dengan seragam yang baru ku kenakan dan siap untuk berangkat. Aku mengambil tas dan segera membuat portal sihir menuju apartmentku. Dari apartment aku berjalan menuju ke sekolah karna jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Di sepanjang perjalanan selalu saja ada mata yang menjijikkan memandangi tubuhku, dan itu membuatku risih. Aku selalu menutup semua rasa risihku dengan senyum yang ku buat-buat. Satu-dua siswa-siswi junior menyapaku karna aku termasuk siswi yang di hormati, tentunya selain karna aku sekarang ada di tahun terakhir sebagai siswi Kuoh Academy.

"Akeno-neesama!" teriak para siswi saat aku telah melewati gerbang academy, aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka yang begitu menaruh hormat padaku. Tapi, tak jarang anak tahun terakhir yang memandangku dengan tatapan iri, dendam, dan tidak suka. aku sudah biasa dengan semua itu. Aku memasuki kelas dan ikut pelajaran di kelas dengan tenang dan pergi ke ruang klub ketika istirahat pertama. Di sana aku sudah melihat buchou sedang melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela. Hah, pasti masalah pertunangan itu.

"buchou! Fu ... fu ... fu ..."

"ah! Akeno, kau membuatku kaget saja"

"ara ... ara ... apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

"kau sudah tahu Akeno!" perlahan, aku kembali mensekatinya dan sekarang aku sudah bersandar tembok di belakangnya

"Rias, apa kau akan terus bersedih seperti ini?" tanyaku pelan kepadanya

"a-aku ... aku tidak tahu"

"sebagai sahabatmu, aku hanya akan mendukungmu. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal keluarga Phenex seperti apa tapi, mereka adalah keluarga yang terpandang"

"kau mengenal Raiser Phenex, bukan?" Rias bertanya kepadaku

"ya"

"melihat Raiser saja seperti itu, dan aku di jodohkan kepada seorang Phenex yang bahkan orang tersebut aku tidak mengenal namanya!"

"dan apa keputusanmu?"

"tentu saja menentangnya!"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"onii-sama akan membuat rating game antara aku dengan Raiser Phenex, jika aku menang, perjodohan itu akan di batalkan"

"souka ... bukankah peeragemu belum terisi semua?"

"itu juga menjadi masalah saat ini, tapi meski begitu rating game tetap akan di jalankan"

.

.

.

Hari terus berlanjut buchou telah mendapat seseorang yang mengisi delapan pion dan satu bishopnya. Pion tersebut bernama Hyodou Issei dan bishop seorang mantan biarawati bernama Argento Asia. Kami menjalankan tugas klub seperti biasa, memburu iblis liar, menyebar kontrak iblis, menjalankan kontrak dan kegiatan yang sering klub lakukan. Hari terus berlanjut hingga hari kedatangan Raiser Phenex menemui buchou datang.

Sing ...

Sebuah portal sihir berukuran besar muncul berwarna kuning keemasan dengan aksen lambang klan Phenex dan di ikuti portal sihir berwarna putih silver dengan aksen lambang klan Gremory.

"sudah lama aku tidak menghirup udara dunia atas" ya, itu kakak ipar Rias dan Raiser Phenex beserta peeragenya.

"sruup ... ah, teh ini begitu lezat. Seperti buatan kaa-samaku" puji Raiser

"arigatou" ucapku saat aku di puji oleh Raiser Phenex

"bagaimana keputusanmu tentang perjodohan itu, Rias-hime?"

"tentu saja aku tidak setuju! Para tetua hanya mementingka ego saja!"

"tch, aku sudah lelah membujukmu Rias! Walau aku mengenalmu dari kecil, aku tidak akan diam. Aku sudah lelah menjadi perwakilan Naruto-niisama!" Naruto? aku seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu. tunggu, kenapa aku? Kenapa aku menangis?

Boost!

Boost!

Boost!

Brak! Issei yang dari tadi menahan emosi akhirnya melayangkan pukulan kepada Raiser Phenex.

"kau tuli, hah! Buchou menolaknya! Berarti dia menolak bodoh!" bentak Issei

"heh, iblis rendahan berani menyetuhku. Kau pikir kau siapa, hah!" bentak Raiser

"aku adalah Sekiryuutei yang terhormat, dan buchou adalah calon istriku"

"semua tenang! Aku tidak akan membiarkan rencana yang telah di susun oleh Lucifer-sama menjadi kacau hanya karna pertengkaran bodoh kalian. Lucifer-sama telah menduga bahwa Rias-sama akan menolak perjodohan ini, jadi beliau memutuskan membuat rating game khusus dimana Rias-sama akan melawan Raiser-sama, jika Rias-sama menang maka perjodohan akan di batalkan-"

"dan jika aku menang maka urusan ini selesai, begitu?" tanya Raiser

"hai Raiser-sama" jawab Grayfia

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, buchou menghentikan semua kegiatan klub dan berkonsentrasi dengan melatih semua kemampuan kami sebagai persiapan rating game yang akan kami laksanakan sekitar dua minggu lagi. Tak terasa waktu latihan kami telah selesai dan rating game telah di mulai. Semua berjalan lancar di awal karna semua peerage Raiser telah di kalahkan kecuali Raiser dan queennya. Dan akhirnya satu persatu kami tumbang hingga saat-saat terakhir buchou menyerah ketika api yang sangat besar tercipta dari portal sihir milik Raiser saat hendak menyentuh Issei yang berada di dekapan buchou.

.

.

.

"Lord Phenex-sama, a-aku ... akulah yang akan menggantikan Rias-hime" teriakku yang membuat semua pasang mata melihatku terkejut. Kami saat ini sedang berada di kediaman Phenex, semua anggota peerage Rias berada di kediaman Phenex, kecuali Issei. Saat itu Rias tetap bersikeras menolak perjodohan itu dan Lord Phenex meminta untuk ada yang menggantikannya dengan orang yang setara.

"a-aku iblis setengah malaikat jauh, dan kurasa itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan kesetaraan karna setidaknya aku memiliki energi suci murni para malaikat jatuh yang tidak para iblis miliki"

"A-Akeno! Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Rias merasa tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang ku ambil

"baiklah, aku terima. Kau akan tinggal di sini, di kediaman ini hingga calon suamimu terbangun"

.

.

.

 _Ya, aku sekarang merasa sangat sepi ..._

 _Air mataku juga sering keluar ..._

 _Aku menangis tanpa tahu apa yang membuatku menangis ..._

 _Aku sesak ..._

 _Aku sedih ..._

 _Aku bahagia ..._

 _Aku senang ..._

 _Tapi, kenapa aku selalu menangis seperti ini?_

 _Perasaan resah, rindu, ingin bertemu, tapi kepada siapa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku sekarang tingal di kediaman Phenex entah sampai kapan, aku di sini di perlakukan sangat baik bahkan terkadang Raiser mengajakku mengobrol. Semua penghuni kastil Phenex memperlakukanku seperti tamu yang terhormat. Tapi tentu ada yang tidak suka melihat keberadaanku, para tetua klan Phenex.

"namamu Akeno, bukan?" tanya Raiser

"ya, ada apa memangnya?"

"tidak, hanya saja aku seperti pernah melihat dirimu di kastil ini. hm ... ya, aku pernah melihatmu di salah satu kamar di dalam sebuah lukisan tapi ia memiliki surai pirang pucat."

"benarkah? Siapa namanya?"

"aku tidak tahu" sambil mengedikkan bahu

"bisakah aku melihatnya?"

"tidak bisa, hanya Lord Phenex-lah yang bisa ke sana dan aku tahu saat aku ikut tou-sama ke dalam sana"

"souka ..." aku seperti aneh dengan kediaman ini. Pertama, aku di perlakukan dengan baik kedua, aku seperti memang di sini adalah tempatku dan ketiga, ada lukisan yang mirip denganku. Aneh!

"apa kau senang tinggal di sini?"

"ya, di sini tidak terlalu buruk"

"semoga kau senang"

' _ya, aku harus senang oleh keputusan yang telah ku ambil, sekalipun nantinya akan terasa berat ...'_

' _semua yang ku lakukan adalah keputusanku, walau aku tak tahu apa yang baik untukku ...'_

' _apapun akhirnya, aku pasti akan bahagia ...'_

' _dan suatu saat, ak pasti tahu apa tujuan aku menangis ...'_

.

.

.

Sebuah mata secara perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan mata beriris kuning terang dengan pupil berbetuk tanda minus (-)

"aku akan segera menemuimu ... shion"

Mata itu kembali tertutup dan meninggalkan dirinya yang masih duduk bersila di tepat yang gelap.

~end~

Maaf jika semua kata-kata yang terkesan datar dan kaku, dan untuk kedepannya tentu membuthkan banyak kritik dan saran. Berlanjutnya suatu karya tidaklah karna tangan yang lincah menulis atau otak yang banyak ide, tapi karna orang-orang yang mendukunglah karya tersebut tercipta.

Tidak masalah kritik dan saran itu membangun atau tidak, yang penting ada itu sudah cukup bahwa karya tersebut di hargai walau dengan kata-kata yang tidak baik sekalipun, karna kata-kata tidak baiklah yang menunjukan bagaiman orang yang menilai ngungkapin bentuk dari penilaiannya ...

Naif ? ya, karna Naruto itu naif sekali dan ia sukses dengan semua kenaifannya ...

Idealis ? ya, karna pandangan yang terlalu sederhana yang mambuatnya tetap mencoba untuk tegar ...

Sok bijak ? semoga saya nggak gitu ...

Butuh review ? tentu saja ...

Atas segala kerendahan hati ini, saya undur diri ...

Di buat 18/06/2018

Selesai 19/06/2018, 10.04 a.m.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd©Ichi Ishibumi

Rated : T

Genre : drama, tragedy

Pair : NarutoxAkeno

Summary : setelah kepulangannya dari kediaman Phenex, ia di ragukan keutuhan dirinya dan pergi menjauh dari teman-temannya. _Aku hanya sandera di sana, bahkan jika aku telah berbuat selayaknya pelacur dan menyerahkan diriku, itu hanya demi mempertahankan keselamatanku/ jadi benar, kau memang telah menjadi budak Phenex?_ Semua memang memiliki hakikatnya masing-masing ...

Untuk kata pembuka, saya ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah kasih support. thank!

Untuk kata-kata yang kasar, saya minta maaf. Itu hanya karna saya yang kebawa emosi waktu nulis ...

.

.

.

Start story

.

.

.

Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib, Kuoh Academy

6.00 p.m.

Nyuut~

"ne ... Issei~ kau tidak kangen dengaku..." Tanya Akeno dengan manja sambil bergelayut di lengan Issei.

"gomen senpai! Sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku ada sedikit urusan" Issei segera beranjak berdiri dan melangkah keluar

"Issei! Kau mau kemana?" Yang di tanya tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan yang di ajukan kepadanya

Set~

"kau tidak mungkin memenggal kepala temanmu,kan Kiba?" Ucap Issei dengan datar

"aku tidak tau ada apa denganmu, kau seperti lain akhir-akhir ini. Kau terlihat aneh"

"arigatou kau telah peduli dengan sikapku tapi, aku sedang malas di ganggu" dan Issei-pun melanjutkan langkahnyayang tertunda. Saat ia telah membuka pintu, ia berkata

"ya, aku memang senang karna senpai telah kembali berkumpul disini setelah kami berhasil membawa pulang senpai dari kediaman Phenex. Tapi aku juga sedih karna hal itu juga" dan Issei telah sepenuhnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan mendadak sunyi tanpa suara makhluk yang ada di ruangan tersebut, hanya terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi ruangan tersebut. Setelah ucapan terakhir Issei, semua hanya diam tanpa ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, semua sedang memikirkan maksud ucapan Issei tadi sebelum ia keluar.

Tap ~ tap ~

"ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua diam? Dan ... Di mana Issei?" Rias yang baru saja selesai mandi bertanya pada anggotanya yang semuanya diam tak menjawab. Ia bingung, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa semua hanya diam tanpa ada yang hendak membuka suara.

"Akeno, kau tahu dimana-, ucapan tersebut tidak terselesaikan karna Akeno yang telah memotong ucapannya

"pergi. Ya, Issei pergi"

"pergi? Tidak biasanya ia pergi apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"aku tidak tahu bucho. Ia seperti menghindar dariku sejak aku kembali kesini"jawab Akeno dengan parau

"ya, aku juga berfikir begitu"

"kenapa ia seperti itu, aku tidak habis fikir dengannya"

"aku tidak tahu bucho"

.

Cahaya matahari pagi yang kemerah-merahan menerobos di sela-sela pepohonan taman dan menerpa gedung-gedung di kota kuoh. Cahayanya menyinari setiap jengkal kehidupan sekalipun di tempat yang tak tersentuh secara langsung oleh sinarnya. Kabut masih terlihat bergelayut di antara mimpi-mimpi para insan yang masih setia dengan bantal-guling dalam dekap hangat para insan tersebut. Sang embun masih senantiasa duduk di ujung-ujung dedaunan menunggu kapan takdir memutuskan waktu berluncur mereka. Oh! Sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan.

Pagi memang akan selalu menyenangkan, ketika janji-janji baru muncul seiring tetes-tetes embun berjatuhan. Ketika harapan-harapan baru mulai merekah di ikuti kabut yang mulai menyingkir bersama dengan para pasang mata yang mulai terbuka. Pagi, ketika mimpi-mimpi yang menyesakkan terlewati lagi, malam-malam yang suram, gerakan tubuh resah, kerinduan yang memuncak, dan helaan nafas tertahan.

Pagi, saat-saat parapasang mata satu persatu mulai terbuka, seorang gadis terlihat menggeliat saat sinar matahari membelainya lembut. Gadis itu menutupi tubuhnya dengan yukata khas miko dengan bawahan merah dan atasan berwarna putih juga selimut putih tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya dari dingin udara tadi malam. Sebenta kemudian, ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya untuk kemudian duduk sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku setelah tidur semalam. Ia-pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya agar dirinya lebih segar dari kantuk yang masih tersisa.

Hari ihi hari minggu, itu artinya tidak ada kegiatan untuk per ke sekolah dan juga ia hari ini tidak mendapat perintah untuk bekumpul dengan anggota klubnya. Jadi, ahri ini ia bisa bersantai setelah bersih-bersih halaman kuil atau mungkin hari ini mungkin ia bisa sedikit berjalan-jalan untuk membeli bahan masakan tambahandi mini market untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Kuil ini merupakan tempat tinggal Akeno. Dulu, kuil ini merupakan tempat para biksu menuntut ilmu rohani di zaman ketika para samurai masih eksis dalam literatur masyarakat jepang. Dan berkat waktu yang turut ambil bagian, kuil tersebut kini hanya menjadi kuil biasa dan terkadang menjadi tempat istirahat atau sekedar mampir untuk menikmati lingkungan kuil yang masih asri.

Akeno-pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya yang masih mengantuk itu. Ia memilih mandi setelah bersih-bersih halaman daripada langsung mandi karna membersihkan halaman pasti akan membuatnya kembali kotor dan itu berarti ia hars mandi untuk kedua kalinya dan merepotkan baginya! Setelah merasa lebih segar ia berjalan keluar untuk bersih-bersih halaman kuil.

Deg~

'perasaan ini~' aken tiba-tiba merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sekitar kuil dan ia seperti mengenal aura ini tapi ia tidak mengerti dengan aura yang menurutnya tidak asing tersebut.

'kenapa asal auranya berubah-ubah?'

'apa ia sedang berkeliling kuil?'

'atau ...' saat merasa telah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, ia langsung bergegas memastikan hipotesisnya. Ia langsung berlari keluar halaman kuil.

"yo, Shion!"

.

.

.

"yo, Shion!"

Deg~

' _aku tidak akan menyerah!' teriak seorang lelaki bersurai pirang cerah kepada gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang sedang dalam gendongannya_

' _kau akan mati jika kau menyelamatkanku!' ucap gadis tersebut._

' _aku tidak percaya dan tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat, akan ku buktikan padamu,tebayo!' balas lelaki itu sambil terus berlari_

 _... 'tidak, jangan !' teriak seorang gadis ketika melihat lelaki bersuraipirang cerah telah masuk ke dalam kawah di antara iblis naga._

 _... 'Naruto!' ..._

 _... 'ya, aku akan membantumu untuk mewariskan kekuatanmu itu kepada pewaris berikutnya' balas seorang lelaki dengan riang._

"ugh~" Akeno seperti baru saja di hantam batu yang amat besar ketika gambaran kehidupan sebelumnya menyeruak masuk dengan deras ke otaknya.

"Na-Naruto" ucap Akeno lirih dan

Bruk-

.

.

.

"ugh~" erangan keluar dari bibir Akeno

"kau sudah sadar!" Ucap Naruto di samping Akeno yang kini terbaring di lantai teras kuil dengan kepala yang berada di pangkuan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto"ucap Akeno lemah

"ya, ini aku"

"hiks~Naruto! Hiks~Naruto! Hiks~hiks~"

"ya, ini aku. Aku di sini dan akan di sini bersamamu"

"lama sekali~ aku sangat lama menunggumu, sangaaat lama!" Gumam Akeno pelan

"ya, aku tahu, maafkan aku"

"kau tahu? Aku selalu menangis dalam tidurku, aku selalu sesak ketika mataku terpejam, ketika kerinduan menyeruak, ketika helaan nafas tertahan di setiap malamku, dan aku ... Aku tak tahu kenapa harus seperti itu. Aku tak tahu siapa aku di masa lalu, itu sangat sakit ketika aku bangun semua seolah tidak ada apa-apa semalam"

"ya, maafkan aku"uacap Naruto dengan suara yang lebih lirih

"berjanjilah! Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku! Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi, kumohon!"

"ya, aku akan melakukannya. Apapun" setelah itu mereka hanya diam dan hanya menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan di teras kuil. Akeno terlihat sangat nyaman dan posisinya, ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

"ne ... Naruto-kun! Setelah kau pulang apa yang terjadi? Ku dengar setahun setelah ke pulanganmu dari kuil api kau menjadi orang terkenal"

"oh, itu ... Satu tahun setelah itu, terjadi perang dunia shinobi yang keempat dan itu berlangsung beberapa hari"

"terus, kenapa kau menjadi terkenal?"

"hah~ kau selalu saja memotong ucapanku! Baik, di perang tersebut aku dan sahabatku menjadi kunci kemenangan perang dan sebab itu aku menjadi terkenal karna perang itu melibatkan lima desa besar untuk melawan manusia yang mengancam kelima desa tersebut"

"sekuat apa hingga lima desa besar bersatu melawannya?"

"kau akan bingung jika aku menjelaskannya"

"mou~ aku kan penasaran dengan musuh suamiku"

"ya-ya, aku akan memberitahumu suatu saat nanti"

"kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"biar sahabatku saja yang menunjukkan ingatannya ketika perang agar kau paham"

"tapi aku ingin tahu dari suamiku sendiri"

"kau ingin tahu?"

"um" Akeno hanya mengangguk

"sungguh?" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya menatap wajah Akeno dengan seringai yang aneh

"me-memang ada ap-

Cup~

"mmmphmm~" satu persatu ingatan Naruto ketika ia masih di pulau kura-kura hingga tangannya yang putus setelah perang memasuki otak Akeno

"mmmphmm~"

Puah~

"i-ini ..."

"ya, perang yang begitu mengerikan,kan? Aku tahu kau sangat sadis ketika membunuh para iblis liar, tapi perang sebenarnya sangatlah mengerikan"

"tanganmu?"

"aku telah mendapatkan lagi dari sel hokage pertama setelah itu, kau tenang saja"

"tu-tunggu, a-apa aku juga akan di c-cium sahabatmu?"

"tentu saja tidak! Ia punya kemampuan memberi dan melihat ingatan seseorang melalui matanya"

"oh ... Dan jika kau harus menciumnya?"

"tidak!"

"terus? Kenapa kau mencimku?"

"sudah ratusan tahun aku tidak mencium istriku sendiri dan aku hanya ingin menciummu, itu saja ..."

"h-hentai!" Teriak Akeno dengan menampar pipi Naruto

Plak~

"itaiii~" dan mereka terus bersama dan berbincang di teras kuil hingga sore menggelap.

Mandi? Akeno lupa ...

.

.

.

Malam telah menyelimuti langit kuoh dan lampu-lampu kota telah hidup sejak matahari akan tenggelam di ujung barat cakrawala. Akeno dan Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan di jalanan di pinggiran kota kuoh, di sini tidak seramai pusat kota kuoh. Di sini hanya ada taman kecil dan rumah-rumah penduduk juga mini market yang memiliki lampu dengan terang seperti biasanya super market di pusat kota dan itu membuatnya seperti yang paling bersinar di antara bangunan yang lain di sini. Malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya dan itu pula yang mendasari Naruto memaksa Akeno untuk menggunakan jaket dan syal agar tidak kedinginan nantinya. Tapi, apa mau di kata karna Akeno tetap ngotot dan hanya mengenakan syal di lehernya.

"huh ... Dingin ..." Gumam Akeno sambil mendekap dirinya sendiri

"aku sudah mengatakan malam ini akan lebih dingin dari biasanya"

"se-seharusnya kau memlukku atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku hangat!" Ucap Akeno bergetar menahan dingin

"apa aku harus membakar tempat ini, hm?"

"b-baka! Tidak sampai s-seperti itu"

"baiklah-baiklah" dan wush~

"nah kita telah sampai di kuil, kau bisa menghangatkan diri sekarang dan pakailah sesuatu yang hangat!"

"hai, arigatou" dan sekarang Akeno mengambil jaket dan syal tebal juga jeans panjang hitam juga sepatu booth agar lebih hangat ketika mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"kau sudah siap?"

"hai" dan wush~

Dan sekarang mereka telah sampai tepat di tempat mereka tadi menghilang yaitu di depan mini market. Kenapa harus di tempat ini? Karna Akeno meminta seperti itu dan Naruto hanya menurut saja apa maunya.

"Shion!"Panggil Naruto pada Akeno yang berjalan di sampingnya

"hm? Ada apa?"

"maafkan aku" gumam Naruto lirih

"untuk apa?"

"aku tidak pernah menemuimu lagi setelah itu, dan saat aku mengingatmu ... Aku terlambat. Kau telah terbaring kaku di temani ketiga putri kita yang masih kecil. Dari mereka juga aku tahu tentangmu selama aku pergi, tentang kau yang sering menangis sambil mendekap putri kita dan aku ... Aku bahkan tidak ada saat kau berjuang sendiri memimpin rakyatmu dan membesarkan buah hati kita"

"tak apa, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu sekarang. Aku sudah cukup senang ketika kau menjadi putra dewa surya, Kaarna"

"tapi saat itu aku mati di medan perang"

"kau berharap kisah indah yang seperti apa hingga kau tak menerima takdirmu saat itu"

"aku menerima, tapi setelah itu kau kembali sendiri"

"sudahlah, bahkan aku sudah tidak sedih dengan semua itu"

"arigatou!"

"ya, dan aku tidak ingin suamiku menangis hanya karna debu di masa lalunya masuk ke matanya yang indah"

"hei! Aku tidak menangis!"

"ya-ya, aku yakin air itu hanya karna angin malamkan?"

"jangan meledekku!"

"aku tidak meledekmu" dan mereka terus bercanda hingga mereka kembali ke kuil dan tidur. Naruto yang memastikan Akeno telah teridur, segera menuju bagian tengah kuil dan duduk bersila untuk bersemedi mengatur semua energi di dalam tubuhnya dan mengalirkannya ke sekitar kuil. Malam ini, ia harus segera ke underworld.

.

.

.

Senin, Kuoh, Kuoh Academy

ORC room, 8.00 a.m.

Di dalam ruangan bergaya abad pertengahan, seorang gadis sedang duduk dengan tangan yang sibuk oleh rangkaian benang wol yang ia susun dengan indah. Tangannya yang putih mulus sibuk dengan lilitan benang yang sedang ia rajut tersebut. Selain gadis yang sedang merajut, terdapat gadis bersurai merah yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela dengan arah pandang yang ia buang keluar jendela memerhatikan hiruk-pikuk aktivitas siswa di akademinya. Satu-dua kali helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari gadis tersebut, merasa bosan karena terus berdiam diri, gadis itu membalik badannya dan menghampiri gadis yang sedang merajut di sofa tengah ruangan. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan gadis tersebut.

"Akeno! Kau itu kenapa sih?"

"aku tidak kenapa-napa buchou, fu ... Fu ... Fu ..."

"kau dari tadi hanya tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa, tidak mungkin tidak kenapa-napa"

"ara-ara buchou, kau terlihat penasaran, fu ... Fu ... Fu ..."

"Akeno!" Gadis yang di panggil buchou tersebut terlihat kesal dengan sahabatnya itu

"hai! Hai! ... Buchou. Kau tahu, dewi Amaterasu sedang memberkatiku, buchou!"

"ha? Kau tidak salah makan tadi malamkan?"

"aku sehat buchou ..."

"mana mungkin iblis di berkati seorang dewi" merasa tidak terima dengan jawaban sahabatnya yang aneh itu

"mungkin Rias-buchou, dia datang menemuiku ..."

"dewi Amaterasu?"

"tidak, tapi seseorang. Seseorang yang selama ini ku harap kedatangannya"

"siapa?"

"rahasia, fu ... Fu ... Fu ..."

"terserahlah, kau terlihat aneh ..."

"fu ... Fu ... Fu ..."

Setelah pertengkaran kecil antar sahabat tersebut mereka hanya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Akeno kembali melanjutkan rajutannya yang tertunda dan Rias menghampiri kursi ketua dan duduk di situ sambil membuka dokumen-dokumen club yang menumpuk.

Detik berlalu setiap saatnya hingga membuat jam pun juga berjalan itu juga berlaku ketika bel istirahat makan siang ikut berdering membuat semua ruangan kelas ricuh oleh sorak sorai siswa yang bosan dengan huruf dan angka yang memutari otak mereka sejak awal bel masuk. Beberapa siswa ada yang menetap di kelas dan makan siang di kelas dengan teman-temanya, ada juga yang pergi keluar entah itu kantin, taman sekolah, atau tempat yang nyaman untuk di jadikan duduk sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

Hal yang demikian juga di lakukan oleh anggota ORC Club, mereka yang merupakan anggota keluar kelas dang pergi ke ruang klub sembari makan siang dengan anggota klub yang lainnya. Satupersatu anggota berdatangan di mulai oleh gadis kecil siswa tahun pertama berambut perak yang kemudian di susul oleh pria bersurai pirang pucat siswa tahun kedua. Selang beberapa saat, pintu ruang klub kembali tebuka dan di ikuti dengan masuknya dua siswa berbeda gender. Yang pertama seorang gadis bersurai pirang cerah dan kedua lelaki bersurai coklat.

"konichiwa minna-san!" Sapa Asia dan Issei yang di sampingnya hanya diam.

"konichiwa Asia-san Issei-kun" balas Kiba

"konichiwa senpai" balas Koneko tanpa memerhatikan senpainya yang baru masuk

"konichiwa Asia-chan ise" balas Rias yang duduk di kursi ketua

Setelah semua berkumpul dan duduk di kursi klub, Rias membuka acara klub dengan sedikit bas-basi untuk mengurangi rasa canggung antar anggota yang baru berkumpul hingga percakapan kecil tercipta di antara mereka.

"ne ... Ise, kenapa kemarin malam kau tiba-tiba pulang? Tidak biasnya kau seperti itu ..." Tanya Rias.

Akeno langsung menghentikan rajutannya ketika Rias menanyakan perihal kemarin malam ketika Issei yang mendadak bersikap aneh. Ia merasa berkepentingan untuk tahu alasan yang mendasari sikap Issei yang demikian.

"mungkin saat itu aku sedang lelah dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosi-ku" jawab Issei dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

"senpai terlihat aneh sejak sehari kepulangan Akeno-senpai dari kediaman Phenex" sahut Koneko.

"ah ... Aku sependapat dengan Koneko-chan. Kau terlihat aneh beberapa hari terakhir ini Issei ... Terutama dengan Akeno" Issei yang mendengar kalimat itu segera menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam ...

"mana mungkin aku bisa mendekat dengan Akeno-senpai. Apakah selama disana, senpai tak pernah tersentuh Phenex itu? Seorang iblis yang telah banyak memeluk tubuh wanita, perempuan sandera manakah yang mampu menepis tangan perkasa dan terpandang itu? Perempuan mana yang sanggup menjaga keutuhan dirinya dari kondisi seperti itu?" Tutur Issei pelan. Tanpa berfikir, ucapan Issei keluar begitu saja.

Petir terasa menghantam keras jantung Akeno hanya untuk mendengar penuturan tersebut. Mata orang yang di tuduh telah membendung airnya, dia telah sadar atas semua sikap aneh yang selama ini ia terima. Akeno segera menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan air itu mengalir dan jatuh, dalam lirih ia bergumam ...

"ketahuilah Issei-kun! Tak pernah seorang Phenex menyentuhku, aku sangat di hormati di sana ... Adakah suatu hal hingga membuatmu berfikir demikian?" Lirihlah yang terucap tanpa melihat orang yang menuduhnya

Akeno perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan sayu menatap Issei tapi hanya palingan wajah tak acuhkah yang ia terima. Rasa sedih dan sakit di hatinya semakin menjalar ketika melihat hal itu, namun ia mencoba meredakan rasa sedihnya dengan tetap tersenyum di bibirnya yang masih bergetar itu.

"usaha yang ku lakukan tidak hanya karna dirimu, aku melakukannya karna kau adalah bagian dari peerage sekaligus sahabat buchou selain itu, aku yang tidak terima atas kekalahanku. Namun, mendapatkanmu tidak membuatku senang. Kerguan menutupi diriku, mana mungkin aku bisa senang ketika sadar kau telah tidur dan tinggal di tempat lelaki yang kaya-raya sekaligus terpandang itu ..."

Brak~

"kau!" Tunjuk Akeno kepada Issei, hilang sudah air mata yang mengalir, hilang sudah semua kesedihannya. Petir menguar dari tubuhnya tak terkendali membuat teman di sampingnya mengambil sikap siaga. Ia merasa harga diri yang selama ini ia jaga telah dihinakan. Dengan jerit tertahan yang pilu tanpa air mata ...

"aku di sana karna nasib sahabatku di pertaruhkan! Oh ... Dewi! Kenapa lelaki yang selama ini ku yakini sangat baik ternyata sangatlah picik. Aku hanya sandera di sana, bahkan jika aku telah berbuat selayaknya pelacur dan menyerahkan diriku, itu hanya demi mempertahankan keselamatanku. Dan siapakah dirimu hingga merasa pantas mengatakan hal yang demikian pada diriku ini?"

"baiklah, satu bulan tanpa aku kalian tidaklah terjadi masalah dan selamanya mungkin juga tidaklah masalah. Maaf jika keberadaanku hanya membuat kalian tak senang" Akeno segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"Akeno, berhenti!" Teriak Rias

"aku hanya membuat masalah, buchou ..." Dan setelah itu, Akeno telah menghilang di telan oleh portal sihir yang ia buat. Semua diam, semua bisu, bahkan anginpun enggan menghembus hanya untuk memberi sejuk di ruangan yang makin sesak. Tak ada seorangpun yang mencoba memberi reda untuk sesak di ruangan tersebut, bahkan suara kunyahan Koneko telah terhenti sejak kepergian Akeno.

"Akeno adalah peerage-ku yang peertama, sekaligus temanku sejak aku menginjak tanah para manusia hidup. Kepergiannya tidaklah pernah membuatku bahagia" Rias membuka suara dengan aura yang tak bisa di bilang baik

"hah ... Kembali ke kelas masing-masing! Waktu istirahat hampir selesai" dan mereka satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan hingga tersisa Rias seorang.

.

.

.

Rias's class room

"konichiwa minna-san!" Sapa sensei di kelas Rias

"konichiwa sensei!" Balas para murid

"baiklah, untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari yang tidak di ketahui teman kita himejima Akeno tidak bisa mengikuti pembelajaran seperti biasa"

"ada apa sensei? Tidak biasanya Akeno-san izin seperti ini" tanya salah satu murid

"hai Yuzuru-kun, Akeno-kun mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki urusan keluarga yang kapan berakhirnya tidak di tentukan bahkan bisa saja ia pindah"

"bukankah Akeno-san siswi berbakat? Akan sangat di sayangkan kalau ia pindah" sahut salah seorang murid

"kau benar Suzuna-kun. Baiklah, mari kita kembali pada materi silahkan kalian membuka pelajaran! Kita lanjutkan bahasan sebelumnya" sensei kembali melanjutkan yang tertunda oleh pengumuman perihal himejima Akeno. Rias masih memikirkan kata-kata sang sensei yang menyangkut sahabatnya itu.

'Akeno izin? Tapi kenapa? Tidakkah ia seharusnya mengatakan kepadaku dulu? Apa ia menghindar dari semua teman-temannya?' saat Rias terus memikirkan sahabatnya sang sensei terlebih dulu menegurnya

"Rias-kun! Apa ada masalah? Jangan melamun di kelas!" Tegur senseinya di kelas

"hai sensei! Gomenasai"

'aku harus pergi mencari Akeno. Ya, aku harus pergi' Rias segera berjalan ke depan dan izin keluar kepada senseinya.

Rias segera keluar ruang kelas dan mencari keberadaan Akeno. Ia mencoba melacak kepergiannya dengan menghubungkan sihirnya dengan tanda sihir yang pernah ia tanam di tangannya dulu tapi tidak bisa. Tanda sihir itu telah hilang oleh sihir Akeno. Setelah ia berfikir, ia memutuskan pergi ke kuil Akeno tinggal.

.

.

.

Sing ~

Rias muncul dari portal yang ia buat tepat di depan pintu masuk kuil, ia berjalan ke depan dan masuk ke dalam kuil. Ia melihat-lihat ruangan kuil yang sepi, saat ia semakin masuk ia merasakan aura kehadiran seseorang di dalam kuil tersebut.

"sumimasen! Siapa anda? Dan apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"aku?" Orang tersebut menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ia memang yang sedang di maksud Rias

"hai, siapa anda? Dan apa yang anda lakukan di kuil ini?"

"bukankah tidak sopan jika menanyakan nama seseorang tapi tidak memperkenalkan nama nona terlebih dahulu? Terlebih aku lebih tua di banding nona" pria tersebut mencoba untuk bermain kata dengan Rias

"ah, gomen. Aku Rias gremory, sahabat Akeno"

"jadi kau Rias, teman Akeno ... Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku sedang menunggu Akeno pulang dari sekolah"

'tunggu dulu? Dia menunggu Akeno? Berarti ia mengenal Akeno! Dan Naruto? Itukan nama yang di sebut raiser dulu?' batin Rias

"kau tak apa nona? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"ah, gomen. Aku hanya melamun sebentar! Jika anda Naruto yang saya maksud, apa mungkin anda mengenal raiser Phenex?"

"raiser? Adik dari ruval Phenex? Tidak, tapi aku mengenal kakaknya"

'dia mengenal ruval Phenex? Itu artinya ia mengetahui jika aku adalah iblis' saat menyadari itu, Rias segera mengambil sikap siaga

"siapa kau? Mau apa kau di sini? Aku tahu kau tidak orang sembarangan!"

"hah, jadi kau baru menyadari jika aku bukan manusia ya? Benar, aku iblis bangsawan Phenex. Melihat wana rambut dan aura yang menguar dari dirimu, itu menunjukan bahwa kau anak dari venelena-baasama dan juga, aku adalah suami Akeno"

.

.

.

" ... Dan juga, aku adalah suami Akeno" Rias yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya kaget

"a-apa maksudmu kau suami Akeno?"

"aku suami Akeno ketika di kehidupan sebelumnya. Dan aku sekarang hidup sebagai iblis di bawah kebangsawanan Phenex"

"k-kau, kaukah orang yang akan di jodohkan denganku waktu itu?"

"ya, tapi kau menolak dan Akeno menggantikanmu tepat seperti rencanaku" Rias hanya diam di tempat mencerna setiap hal yang ia baru ketahui. Ia sedikit menyesal karna menolak perjodohan itu karna ia baru tahu bahwa orang yang akan di jodohkan kepadanya adalah orang yang beretika dan tampan.

"tadaima~" suara Akeno memecah lamunan Rias dan menolehkan kepala Naruto dari menatap Rias. Akeno masuk kuil dan menuju arah mereka berdua karna merasa ada orang yang berada di dalam kuil selain dirinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Akeno bisa mencapai tempat tersebut.

"ah, Naruto-kun! Dan ... Rias?"

.

"jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Rias?"

"Akeno, apa benar bahwa kau istri dari Naruto-san?" Saat ini mereka telah berada di ruangan kuil yang biasa di gunakan untuk beristirahat dengan Akeno yang duduk berdampingan dengan Naruto dan Rias yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

"ha? Apa maksudmu? Aku baru bertemu kemarin dengannya, mana mungkin aku istrinya"

"tapi Naruto-san berkata seperti itu?"

"kau percaya dengan ucapan bodohnya? Dan kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Baka!" Makki Akeno pada Naruto yang berada di sampingnya

"hei! Kau memang istriku, setidaknya beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu"

"apa maksud kalian?" Rias bingung dengan percakapan mereka berdua

"aku duu merupakan istri darinya dan sekarang kami telah terlahir kembali dan seperti yang kau lihat"

"oh ... Dan setelah ini, apa kau akan kembali?"

"gomen Rias! Aku tidak mungkin kembali, di sana aku hanya memberi masalah dan di sini aku bahagia"

"tapi **-** "

"ku mohon Rias! Jangan bahas itu lagi!"

"jika seperti itu kau bisa menjadi iblis liar,kau tahukan?"

Akeno hanya mengangguk mengerti tentang hal itu

"baiklah Akeno, aku akan kembali tapi kumohon untuk suatu saat kau bisa kembali bersama-sama lagi"

"arigatou Rias"

Sing~

Rias sempurna lenyap oleh portal sihir yang ia buat

"ada masalah apa kau dengan kelompokmu?"

"a-aku, aku ..."

"sst~ kau tak perlu mengatakannya jika kau berat untuk kau mengatakan, saat kau sudah lebih baik aku siap mendengarkan"

Naruto membiarkan Akeno untuk menenangkan dirinya yang terlihat sedang sedih dan entahlah, yang jelas Akeno di pandangan Naruto sangatlah kacau. Kenapa Akeno datang lebih lambat dari pada Rias? Karna ia jalan kaki ...

.

.

.

ORC room, Kuoh Academy

6.00 p.m.

"apa buchou telah bertemu dengan Akeno-senpai?" Koneko bertanya perihal Akeno, karna bagaimanapun Akeno merupakan sosok penting dalam kelompok tersebut dan hilangnya sosok tersebut merupakan hal asing bagi kelompok tersebut.

"aku masih tidak percaya kau berkata demikian Issei" maki Rias

"gomen buchou!"

"aku tidak tahu pandangan dirimu pada Akeno, tapi kau keterlaluan"

"gomen"

"hah, sudahlah. Akeno juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ucapanmu tapi ia tidak mau bergabung dengan kita, entah sampai kapan"

"Rias-bucou! Anda telah berjumpa dengan Akeno-senpai?" Tanya Kiba

"ya, Kiba. Aku telah bertemu dengannya. Ia baik-baik saja di kuil"

"apa kita akan menemuinya buchou?" Tanya Koneko

"mungkin besok ketika kalian telah selesai sekolah"

"jadi, apa yang akan kia lakukan mala in buchou?"

"kita akan menyebar kontrak dan mejalankan kontrak masing-masing"

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, semua siswa telah selesai dalam pebelajaran mereka. Beberapa dari para siswa telah pulang, ada juga yang masih tinggal di sekolah karna kegiatan klub yang mereka ikuti salah satunya occult research club yang semuanya telah berkumpul kecuali satu orang, himejima Akeno.

"buchou, semua telah berkumpul. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"ya, konneko. Kita pergi sekarang. Siapkan portal sihirnya!" Koneko telah menciptakan portal sihir yang cukup besar untuk teleportasi. Semua anggota telah berdiri di atas portal tersebut dan bersiap untuk berteleportasi.

Sing~

Dan mereka sempurna menghilang oleh sihir yang Koneko buat.

.

Sing~

Mereka muncul di depan gapura kuil tempat Akeno tinggal, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke dalam kuil tersebut. Saat sampai di depan bangunan kuil, mereka melihat Naruto bersama dengan Akeno di teras kuil.

"kau tahu siapa yang di sebelah Akeno-senpai buchou?" Tanya Koneko

"dia Naruto Phenex" dan Issei yang mendengar itu ...

"eh, Rias? Minna? Ada apa?" Tanpa menyahut sapaan Akeno, Issei berjalan ke depan mendahului anggotanya dan menatap Akeno dengan tajam.

"jadi benar, kau memang telah menjadi budak Phenex? Tadinya aku merasa bersalah telah mengatakan demikian. Tapi melihat kau bersama seorang Phenex tak tahu diri itu, telah membuktikan ucapanku benar" dengan sarkatis Issei langsung mengatakan itu kepada Akeno yang di sampingnya ada Naruto.

"i **-** Issei, i **-** ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat"

"bukankah telah jelas, kau bersama seorang Phenex brengsek itu, hah!"

"kau keterlauan, Issei!" Maki Akeno

"keterlaluan? Kau yang katerlaluan!"

"ap-" ucapan Akeno terputus ketika Naruto telah menyuruhnya diam

"jadi ... Siapa iblis ini hingga mengatakan diriku brengsek"

"aku? Aku adalah sekiryuuei yang agung. Kau fikir, kau siapa? Kau hanya Phenex brengsek tak tah diri yang hanya bersembunyi di belakang namamu. Bahkan kau meminta orang lain untuk mendapatkan istri. Bangsawan rendahan!"

"jadi begitu ..." Ucap Naruto lirih

Debu di bawah kaki Naruto mulai berputar pelan mengelilingi kaki Naruto dan mulai berputar ke atas. Ekor astral terbentuk berwarna jingga transparan berjumlah sembilan keluar dari tubuhnya dan armor perang menutupi dada dan perutnya dengan matahari ditengahnya. Energi berwarna jingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan dua pasang tangan keluar dari bahunya dan dua wajah muncul di kanan-kiri kepalanya. Sayap iblis khas Phenex membentang begitu lebar setara dengan panjang bangunan kuil di belakangnya dan tubuhnya mulai meninggi sekitar dua setengah meter.

 _ **Aku kesempurnaan dari wujud para makhluk**_

 _ **Aku kesempurnaan dari kekuatan para makhluk**_

 _ **Aku tak mengenal kata kurang**_

 _ **Aku tak mengenal kata lebih**_

 _ **Inilah sejati dari kesejatianan**_

Dan sempurnalah wujud yang begitu indah dan agung itu(wujud dewa dari ashura dari anime naruto sendiri di tambah dengan ekor jingga dan sayap api yang membentang). Di tatapnya Issei dengan aura intimidasi kuat semua yang berada di situ telah berlutut menahan intimidasi dari Naruto. Di cengkramnya leher Issei dan di angkatnya begitu tinggi.

"aku tak merasa memiliki masalah denganmu, bocah. Tapi kau menghina klanku, kekasihku, dan martabat para bangsawan iblis. Kau tidak pantas mengemban jiwa suci naga surgawi, lebih baik kau mati!"

"berhenti Naruto-kun!" Teriak Akeno yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh intimidasi dari Naruto

"ku mohon, maafkanlah dia! Ini hanya salah paham"

"tidak tentang salah paham antara kau dan bocah ini, Shion! Ini tentang seorang lelaki sombong yang mengakui sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti tentang hal tersebut. Dan mengakui milikku ada kesalahan"

"ku mohon, maafkan dia! Beri ia kesempatan!"

Sing~

Naruto telah kembali seperti semula dan melempar Issei dengan kasar kehadapan Rias. Issei telah terkapar dengan tubuh lemas tanpa tenaga dan hanya menunduk merutuki kebodohannya.

"aku memaafkanmu karna Shion meminta demikian. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berbuat hal yang buruk padanya. Ketahuilah bahwa aku yang menanam draig padamu dan aku pula yang bisa mengambilnya darimu. Aku memilihmu karna aku tahu kau sanggup membawanya, tidak menjadi sombong hanya karna draig bersamamu. Jadikan ini pelajaran bagi kalian yang disini dan jangan pernah mengatakan tentang diriku kapada sipapun terutama kakakmu Rias!"

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dengan di ikuti kobaran di tempatnya berada. Para anggota Rias berkumpul di dalam kuil, Akeno duduk berhadapan dengan semua anggota Rias.

"gomen Akeno-senpai! A-aku telah melukai hatimu. Aku hanya ..."

"tidak apa-apa Issei-kun. Aku memaafkanmu" setelah mendengar hal itu Issei memeluk Akeno dan menangis di pundaknya. Akenpun mengelus punggung Issei, ia merasa Issei adalah adik yang harus ia bimbing untuk menjadi adik yang baik

~o~

Semua kembali normal dan Akeno telah kembali di aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Semua anggota Rias telah belajar tentang suatu hal bahwa menerima apa adanya itu indah.

"jadi, buchou? Apa kita akan membasmi iblis liar? Fu ... Fu ... Fu ..."

~end~

Ini hanya lanjutan dari cerita sebelumnya, kemungkinan saya akan buat beberapa scene tentang beberapa tokoh di saat yang bersamaan dengan cerita di atas atau yang akan memiliki alur untuk cerita yang ingin saya buat. Untuk ide ceritanya sudah ada, tapi untuk pengaplikasian dalam bentuk dan alur cerita masih bingung, jadi saya hanya mandang laptop sambil diam ...

Untuk Naruto? Saya akan jelasin pelan-pelan di sini. Putra ootsutsuki hagoromo, yaitu ashura dan indra. Dari yang kita ketahui bahwa mereka itu terus ber-ingkarnasi dan terakhir itu Naruto dan sasuke. Kemudian jiwa beringkarnasi di suatu alam semesta di antar sekian multiverse yang ada. Di setiap alam semesta memiliki sistem tuhan yang berbeda. Kedua jiwa tersebut terlahir sebagai anak dewa dari mitologi hindu yaitu kaarna dan arjuna. Dan terakhir sebagai Naruto Phenex dan sasuke ...? Nanti akan ada scene-nya. Di sini mereka adalah ingkarnasi terakhir dan tidak akan beringkarnasi. Untuk kekuatan, mereka mempunyai semua kemampuan meeka di kehidupan sebelumnya di tambah dengan energi yang sangat melimpah baik kapasitas cakra maupun sihir ...

Untuk scene action seperti pertarungan dan pertikaian yang serius mungkin akan saya hindari untuk cerita ke depannya juga telah berlaku di cerita sebelumnya ... Saya akan lebih sering menggunakan percakapan dari pada narasi cerita jadi harap maklum ...!

Masa-masa pengelompokan manusia

Adam turun ke bumi dengan mambawa iman

Beberapa manusia mulai membetuk dan mengenal dewa kemudian mereka puja

Para manusia mulai menunjukan eksistensi sebagai makhluk yang kuat dengan berkat dari para dewa atau tuhan( di sini, tepatnya di bawah kekuasaan dewa mitologi hindu, Kaarna dan Arjuna terlahir)

Kelompok manusia kuat mulai punah dan para makhluk mitologi injil mendominasi

Great war meletus yang berpengaruh buruk pada perkembangan manusia (beberapa tahun setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke lahir)

Manusia sudah banyak yang melupakan hal supranatural dan memulai kehidupan sesuai hukum ilmiah (Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat itu mengembara hidup melihat bagaimana manusia bisa menjadi cerdas)

Terjadi civil war di antara kubu iblis (perang di pimpin yondai maou yang baru dan naruto menghentikan perang tersebut karna rezevim menarik pasukan ketika melihatnya)

Dan terakhir sesuai canonnya, manusia hanya makhluk cerdas tapi lemah secara fisik. Hanya beberapa manusia yang memiliki kemampuan yang hebat

Naruto dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan tahta mereka dan pergi berpetualang dan sebab itu ia menjadi cerdas dalam banyak hal. Mereka berpetualang ke seluruh pelosok bumi mengiringi setiap perkembangan dan pengetahuan manusia dan berada di samping tokoh-tokoh ilmuan dunia.

tolong di terangin ke saya, apa genrenya udah bener ...

Kritik dan saran akan selalu saya butuhin untuk cerita yang akan datang, moga kata indah tidak buat mata sakit dan kata buruk tidak buat perut mual ...

Butuh review ? Tentu saja ...

Atas segala kerendahan hati ini, saya undur diri ...

Selesai di buat 24/06/2018,


End file.
